Mi deseo eres tú
by naiara moon
Summary: El dolor de un amor deja huellas y heridas en el alma de Kagome, dejándola triste y desconsolada, pero alguien le hará ver que no todo los hombre son iguales y en ella despertará amor, ternura, sufrimiento, esperanza y pasión. One shot. Este fic participa en el Reto de Apertura "¿Cómo te gustaría que te hicieran el amor?" del foro "Hazme el amor".


**Este fic participa en el reto de apertura "¿Cómo te gustaría que te hicieran el amor?" del foro Hazme el amor.**

**Los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a Rumiko Takagashi la historia es completamente mía. Esta historia es un mundo alterno y está basado un poco en unos sucesos de mi vida que me ponen tristes, este fic tiene final feliz.**

**Mi deseo eres tú.**

**One shot**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Me miré por última vez en el espejo, dándome una vuelta alrededor de mí, llevaba un vestido rosa en forma de V y apretado a mi cintura hasta más arriba de las rodillas, los zapatos eran negros con una cremallera plateada en la punta. Me acerqué al tocador y me maquillé un poco con un tono natural, pasé el rímel por las pequeñas y me pinté los labios con un tono rosado, me volví a mirar en el espejo acariciando el colgante que colgada de mi cuello, aún tenía reciente la perdida de mi bebé, el fruto que se creaba dentro de mí a pesar que su padre no quería saber de nosotros.

Dejé todo en el tocador y di un largo suspiro no tenía ganas de salir esta noche, no quería disfrutar de la vida cuando todo había ocurrido hace dos meses, pero se lo había prometido a mi amiga Sango, hoy era un día especial para ella y no todo los días se cumplen dieciocho años.

Bajé las escaleras con lentitud sintiendo como poco a poco iba perdiendo el aire, tenía miedo a salir al exterior y ¿Si me encontraba con él? ¿Y si volvería a ver a Naraku? No quería, no podía, no sabía lo que sucedería si volviese a verlo. Porque justamente con lo de mi hijo había aprendido que siempre jugó con mis sentimientos.

Entré al salón encontrándola hablando animadamente con mi madre, había escuchado diciéndole que me cuidaría y que ella me protegería si lo volvería a ver, que simplemente no se me volvería a acercar, quería llorar recordándome del dolor por el cual había pasado, pero no quería arruinarle esta noche.

—Buenas noches —interrumpí la agradable conversación, acercándome hacia Sango —felicidades amiga —sonreí intentando verme feliz.

Sango se levantó del sofá y me abrazó con el amor que necesitaba de ella en estos momentos, sentir su calor me agradaba, desde que supo la noticia ella siempre me apoyó, estaba a mi lado y después de perderlo siempre fue ella quien estuvo apoyándome en cada momento.

—Te ves hermosa —me separé de su abrazo y le di el regalo que estaba al lado del televisor —espero te guste.

Esbozó una sonrisa y lo cogió entre sus manos.

—Gracias —sonrió pasando sus dedos por el papel —pero mi mayor regalo es que tú estés presente.

Esas palabras hicieron que mis ojos se aguasen, sé lo que tanto quería que estuviese presente esta noche, y lo haría solo por ella. Volví abrazarla y me agradeció por la hermosa colonia que le había regalo.

Nos despedimos de mi mamá con un beso en su mejilla y nos fuimos en mi auto hacia el restaurante, en donde celebraríamos una cena con nuestros amigos y con algunos que yo aún no conocía.

Cambié de marcha y miré por unas milésimas de segundo a mi amiga.

—¿Quién es ese chico al que invitaron?

—Es un amigo de Koga y mío.

—¿Y cómo es que yo no lo conozco? —me parecía extraño ya que yo conocía a todos sus amigos.

—Porque hace un mes que regresó a Tokio con sus padres, lo conocí en primaria antes de que entraras tú en segundo, y desde ahí nos convirtiéramos en unas grandes amigas.

Esbocé una sonrisa y seguí conduciendo, no quería pensar quien podría ser ni tampoco si era un idiota como muchos que había conocido, ya no quería pensar en los hombres, no quería saber de ellos, porque aunque no quisiera pensar en mi ex, aún tenía todo reciente y el dolor por el cual había pasado recorría mis venas, jamás podría perdonarme por ser tan tonta y enamorarme de un idiota que solo había jugado conmigo.

Después de preguntas y chistes que Sango entre risas me contaba para verme más animada, por fin habíamos llegado al restaurante, estacioné mi auto y salidos de el, nos entrelazamos las manos y seguimos caminando riéndonos de cualquier tontería que ella decía.

Una vez que entré al local saludé a mis amigos, abracé a Koga con fuerza para después seguir abrazando al grupo, hasta que un chico llamó mi atención quejándose si él estaba de adorno.

—Acaso me parezco al muñeco del comercial o que —estaba cruzados de brazos y parecía realmente molesto.

Me sonrojé de la vergüenza y Koga me cogió con delicadeza por el brazo y me lo presentó: se llamaba Inuyasha me quedé mirándolo de arriba hacia abajo, era un joven muy guapo, sus cabellos eran plateados y sus ojos tan lindos como el oro, su cuerpo, su maldito cuerpo era un pecado, era perfecto, sus bíceps se notaban a la perfección con la camiseta roja que llevaba apretada a su cuerpo, sus pectorales se movían con la rapidez de su respiración , verlo a él me hacía pensar que es lo que había visto en Naraku.

Pero toda esa magia de compararlo con una estatua griega fue interrumpida por él.

—¿Oye que me ves? Estoy esperando por el beso de presentación, o acaso es cierto que piensas que soy el muñeco de las pizzas o que.

Escuché las risas de mis amigos y gritándome dale un beso y ya, para que se calle de una buena vez.

—Lo siento por no saludarlo como es debido —sonreí y me acerque a él dándole un beso en la mejilla, que no sé porque hizo que cada poro de mi piel se erizase —es un gusto en conocerlo.

Me sonrió y pude ver algo en sus ojos ¿Felicidad? pero era imposible ya que yo era una completa desconocida para él, como él lo era para mí, dejé esos tontos pensamientos y nos encaminamos a nuestra mesa, nos sentamos quedando yo en el medio de Sango y Koga y enfrente de Inuyasha.

La cena estaba siendo divertida, haciendo que por horas me olvidase de mi dolor, mi vista estaba clavada en Inuyasha no entendía porque no me sacaba el ojo, su mirada me estaba poniendo nerviosa, no comprendía porque me miraba así, pero unas risas hicieron que alejase mi vista de aquel hombre que hacía que mi cuerpo reaccionase de una manera que jamás lo había hecho antes.

Me giré hacia Koga maldiciéndome internamente sin entender porque lo hacía, y me quedé atónica aguantándome las ganas de reírme de su cara, estaba cubierto de nata por su rostro del cual sería el postre.

Había escuchado como maldecía a Sango dándome cuenta que ella había sido la de la idea. Esta noche podría jurar que estaba siendo una de las mejores de mi vida.

Cogí la servilleta limpia que estaba al lado de mi copa de helado y la acerqué a su rostro para ayudar a limpiárselo, cuando algo cayó encima de mis cabellos. Pasé una de mis manos sacando un trozo de pan de el, miré quien había sido el culpable dándome cuenta que había sido el chico que hoy me habían presentado, cuando clavé mi mirada molesta encima de él, simplemente sonrió sin mostrar ninguna reacción más, por lo que decidí vengarme y comportarme como una niña pequeña.

Se quería guerra, le daría ese gusto.

Partí un trozo de pan que nunca había comido y se lo tiré a su rostro, algunos lograba esquivarlos y otros los llevaba a la boca, dándome las gracias por alimentarlo.

Lo asesiné con la mirada, que se creía, apenas me conocía y me trataba como si fuésemos los mejores amigos del mundo.

Después de la guerra de pan y la nata en los rostros de cada uno, tomamos unas cuantas margaritas chocándolas entre nosotros, cuando me tocó hacerlo con Inuyasha nuestras miradas se cruzaron por segundos, no sabía porque pero cuando estuvo a punto de rozar sus dedos con los míos me alejé de él, no quería que otro hombre que no fuese algunos de mis amigos me tocase.

Me senté en mi sitio y seguí bebiendo en silencio, sentía como el líquido bajaba por mi garganta quemándola,y los recuerdos dolorosos venían a mi mente como si deseasen torturarme esta noche.

Sango me vio y se acercó a mí abrazándome con fuerza por las espaldas, besó mi mejilla, y la escuché gritando que ya era hora de irnos a divertirnos que la noche aún comenzaba.

Sabía que todo esto lo hacía por mí y me sentí como una tonta por recordarme de todo lo que había sucedido, sonreí y me levanté del asiento intentando olvidarme de nuevo de todo.

Salimos del restaurante todos en grupo, la brisa de la noche golpeaba en mi rostro y mis tacones resonaban en el suelo mientras caminábamos hacia la discoteca, sabíamos que los chicos no nos sacaban la vista de encima, pero a nosotras eso no nos importaba porque como lo había prometido esta noche sería feliz.

Entramos en la discoteca "cuatro esferas" una de las más famosas en toda la zona, la música resonaba con fuerza y las luces de varios colores comenzaban a marearme, nos metimos entre la gente y nos acercamos a la barra, luego de pedir unos gin tonic para todos comenzamos a bailar al ritmo de la música de Rihanna.

La noche estaba siendo agradable, mis pies se movían entre la pista de baile al ritmo de la música, e Inuyasha estaba a mi lado apoyado contra la columna sin sacarme la mirada de encima, por lo que decidí acercarme a él.

Apoyé con confianza mi mano en sus hombros, creo que la bebida me estaba haciendo algo de efecto.

—No te aburres o acaso es que te gusta contemplar mujeres.

Sonrió y me miró.

—No me gusta bailar, lo veo algo ridículo.

Me quedé sorprendida mirándolo, bueno no a todos los hombres le gustaba bailar.

—¿Por qué? Vamos ven a bailar conmigo —lo agarré de la mano, cuando había perdido mi asco a los hombres, rápidamente como se la cogí se la solté —demuéstrame solo como bailas.

—No insistas y más si lo hago te rieras de mí, lo hago horrible —se rió haciendo que a mí me entrase más ganas de verlo bailando.

Intenté convencerlo pero me había dado cuenta que Inuyasha era más testarudo que una piedra, por lo que decidí seguir la fiesta yo sola ya que Sango la había perdido con un chico, y me había dejado protegida por el plateado. Seguí bailando alrededor de la gente hasta que alguien me jaló con fuerza arrastrándome hacia afuera del local, en un principio pensé que fuese él y que iba a demostrarme como bailaba alejado de todos, pero esas manos yo las conocía.

Las conocía a la perfección era él, Naraku.

—¡Eres una maldita descarada! —me empujó contra la pared —ya veo que ya encontraste a otra que te la meta eres una z…

—¡Cállate no te atrevas a insultarme! Tengo derecho hacer lo que yo quiera de mi vida.

—¡No tienes ningún derecho! Y escúchame bien porque tú siempre serás mía aunque yo ande con otras mujeres ¡Me entendiste estúpida!

Su mirada me estaba asustando.

—Yo no soy de nadie y menos de un hombre que me usó como un trapo —mis ojos comenzaron aguarse —nunca te importó nuestro hijo ni siquiera cuando te dije que estaba embarazada, ¡Nunca! Solo me querías para tener sexo y nada más.

—Y asco que me dio, no sabes las náuseas que me daba, eres horrible, mírate, no tienes un buen cuerpo, eres fea —me señalizó mirándome con asco — y si tienes razón solo te quería para satisfacer mi necesidad, y ese tonto bastardo que esperabas no me interesaba lo que le pudiese ocurrir, seguro que era de ese hombre con el cual estabas adentro como la buena golfa que eres.

Lo golpeé con fuerza por insultarme y comencé a llorar, me dolían sus palabras yo lo había amado con toda las fuerzas de mí alma. Comenzamos a pelear y no sé cómo ocurrió, y con miedo vi cómo me levantaba su mano derecha a la altura de mi rostro, me asusté sintiendo como mis piernas comenzaban a temblar, quise alejarme pero no podía ya que me tenía agarrada de las caderas, esperé ese golpe con temor pero nunca llegó a mí.

—¡No te atrevas a tocarla bastardo! —fue lo único que escuché luego de oír unos golpes.

Sequé mis lágrimas que resbalan con rapidez por mis mejillas y me acerqué a mirar quien me había defendido, encontrando a Inuyasha encima de Naraku golpeándolo con fuerza en su rostro, mientras le llamaba; bastardo, infeliz yo te enseñaré a tratar a una mujer, te mataré hasta que no quede un rastro de ti, y muchos insultos más, esas palabras me estaban poniendo la piel de gallina, y no porque el que creía el amor de mi vida estaba siendo golpeado, sino porque si creía que Inuyasha era capaz de matarlo y no quería que le ocurriese nada malo por un idiota como mi ex.

La pelea seguía y la gente ya se había amontonado a nuestro alrededor para saber lo que estaba ocurriendo, comencé a gritar suplicando que parecen que dejasen esta estúpida pelea, aunque no tan estúpida ya que sabía que Inuyasha lo hacía por mí, pero no quería que terminase en la cárcel, supliqué para mi interior que alguien los separase y como si mis suplicas fuesen escuchadas unos hombres fuertes y grandes los separaron.

Pude ver a Naraku lleno de moratones y como sangraba por la nariz, su miraba de odio hizo que mi cuerpo temblase de miedo, no sentí lastima por sus heridas sino odio por lo que hizo y algo de temor, di un largo suspiro alejándome de su mirada penetrante y corrí con fuerzas hasta tirarme a los brazos de Inuyasha, comencé a llorar con fuerzas sintiendo como su respiración se iba compensando, seguí llorando desconsolada en su reconfortante pecho hasta que sentí como pasaba sus brazos por mis espaldas apoyándome contra él, pudiendo sentir un calor que jamás había sentido con mi ex.

Pero una voz hizo que me alejase de él mirando hacia otra dirección.

—¡Te juro que esto no quedara así! —la voz de Naraku se escuchó en todo el lugar —¡Me las pagaras maldito! —señalizó a Inuyasha y luego me miró a mí —y tú sufrirás las consecuencias.

Tras esas amenazas mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar con más fuerza, sentía como mis piernas temblaban y en cualquier momento perdería el equilibrio cayéndome hacia el suelo, sentí un brazo apoyándose por detrás de mí cuello y como era llevaba hacia otro lugar.

Caminé al lado de Inuyasha en silencio, lo miré por uno segundos a su rostro apenas tenía golpes más bien jamás dejó que él lo lastimase tanto, su mano estaba cubierta de sangre y eso me dolió, solo esperaba que Naraku no pusiese una denuncia.

Subimos por unas escaleras y caminamos por una calle en donde solo se veían algunos jóvenes besándose, lo miré y pensé si tendría algunas intenciones conmigo, pero negué con la cabeza, estoy segura que solo quería alejarme de él, luego de caminar y alejarnos de todos nos sentamos en una acera. La brisa de la noche golpeaba nuestros rostros y ninguno de los dos hablábamos, solo nos mirábamos hasta que yo decidí romper este tormentoso silencio.

—Gracias por defenderme esta noche, siempre estaré agradecida contigo Inuyasha.

—No tienes por qué darme las gracias —se encogió de hombros —lo haría por cualquiera mujer que estuviese en peligro.

Me di cuenta con esas palabras que era diferente a Naraku.

—Sabes, no creas en sus amenazas no creo que haga nada es de mucho hablar y poco actuar.

Acarició mi mejilla.

—Si quiero guerra la tendrá, no te preocupes porque un niñato como él no puede conmigo, y cambiando de tema hay algo que me tortura la mente ¿Sientes algo por mi amigo Koga?

Me quedé sin habla acababa de preguntarme si sentía algo por Koga, sé que yo a él le gustaba desde que Sango me lo presentó hace unos meses ,hasta me dijo que él sería el padre de mi hijo, pero yo solo lo veía como mi mejor amigo.

—No, solo es un amigo al que le tengo mucho aprecio, puedo saber la razón de esa pregunta —lo miré fijamente esperando una rápida respuesta.

Se encogió de hombros.

—Me pareces una chica muy linda para andar con el feo de Koga, enserio que no te gusta en lo más mínimo.

Me reí internamente por la manera en como le había llamado.

—No me gusta Koga, como te lo he dicho él solo es un amigo pero tampoco me interesan los otros hombres.

—Es por culpa de ese bastardo ¿Verdad? — Señalizó algún lugar de la calle.

Me quedé callada por unos segundos que iba a decirle, si es por él que no quiero saber más del amor, pero aún no le tenía confianza para contarle mis intimidades.

—Lo siento, pero aún nos conocimos hoy y no te tengo la suficiente confianza para contarte lo que me mortifica.

Ya había pasado una semana después de ese día en que había conocido a Inuyasha, un hombre encantador, gracioso y a la vez testarudo pero había algo que en poco tiempo descubrimos, teníamos muchas cosas en común y poco a poco fuimos cogiendo confianza mucho más de la que me tardó en tener con algunos de mis amigos.

Me encantaba hablar con él, le había explicado lo que me había ocurrido con mi ex haciendo que quisiese matarlo y aunque no lo tenía enfrente mía sabía que quería hacerlo , el Facebook era nuestra vida desde que nos conocimos, nos reímos, él me hacía feliz y las semanas fueron pasando hasta que poco a poco fue cautivando mi corazón. Pero todo cambió con un mensaje que cuando lo leí mis ojos por unos segundos brillaron hasta ponerse tristes.

«Me gustas mucho Kagome, quiero tener algo contigo pero no sé qué hacer ya que tengo novia. »

Esas palabras me cayeron como un cubo de agua fría, ¿Por qué nunca me lo había dicho? ¿Por qué ocultarme eso? Sé que no tenía derecho a reprocharle nada, ya que yo no era más que su mejor amiga y confidente, teníamos secretos que nadie más sabía que nosotros dos.

—A mí también me gustaría tener algo contigo, me gustas, pero no quiero interferir entre tu novia y tú.

—No sé lo que hacer, tú eres diferente a ella, eres más madura, me entiendes cosa que Kikyo no hace, pero no quiero que pienses que si dejo a ella por ti haría lo mismo contigo.

—No quiero que la dejes por mí porque si lo haces, escúchame bien o mejor lee bien —me reí mientras secaba alguna lágrima, y seguir escribiendo en el teclado —nuestra amistad se terminará si lo haces, si quieres dejarla que no sea por mí.

—Como quieras, no lo haré pero no sé hasta dónde podré aguantar.

Sé que también la quería a ella quizás yo era un desalumbramiento para él y nada más, pero yo poco a poco me fui enamorando de él, cautivo mi corazón y hoy volvería a salir con mis amigos y él estará entre ellos.

No sabía lo que podía pasar solo tenía miedo a cometer una locura.

La noche llegó y por fin nos habíamos visto, me miró y me abrazó con fuerza, sentía como me asfixiaba y me abracé a él con fuerza temiendo que en cualquier momento lo pidiese perder. Me besó en la mejilla y volvió abrazarme, luego me agarró de la mano y nos sentamos en unos bancos a tomar unas cervezas.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaban, le eché una sonrisa y él acarició mis nudillos, sentí como mi cuerpo temblaba, por unos momentos desee que me besase y me hiciese el amor ahí mismo salvajemente, pasando sus manos por mis caderas y tocando con cariño mis pechos, mientras acariciaba mi punto débil.

Me lo imaginaba mordiendo mi oreja, pasando su lengua por mi cuello y una de sus manos en mi pecho, mientras la otra acariciaba mi tanga haciendo que poco a poco me fuese poniendo caliente para él, y yo gemía con fuerza pasando mi mano por la gran erección que se hacía notaria en sus pantalones.

Pero una voz me interrumpió en mis sueños placenteros.

—Kag ¿estás bien? Estás colorada no tendrás fiebre.

Me sonrojé que iba a decirle estaba soñando contigo y como me hacías el amor aquí mismo.

—No te preocupes —me reí nerviosamente abanicando mis manos —estoy bien solo que creo que la cerveza ya me está haciendo efecto.

Me reí desviando mi cara hacia el otro lado, suplicando que se lo hubiese tragado.

—Si tú lo dices —se encogió de hombros —pero te conozco bastante bien y sé que algo me ocultas.

Le di un poco de mi cerveza intentando cambiar de tema, no podía dejar de ver como la saboreaba deseando ser yo quien lo estuviera haciendo.

Pero no podía pensar en eso ya que él era un hombre de otra mujer y yo solo soy un segundo plato, me puse triste pero intenté sonreír, ya que Inuyasha en tan poco tiempo supo conocerme a la perfección.

Y conocía perfectamente mis facciones y mis debilidades.

Después de esa noche todo cambió, en unas pocas semanas había dejado de salir con nosotros, ya que solía salir con ella, apenas se conectaba al Facebook y eso hacía que me preocupara más, angustiada por él le mandé un mensaje descubriendo que Kikyo había descubierto todo prohibiéndole andar con nosotros. Esas palabras me desilusionaron, sé que no la dejaba para meterme en problemas con ella y tampoco porque sabía que si lo hacía por mí nuestra amistad se terminaría.

Salir sin él era una tortura ya me había acostumbrado a tenerlo con nosotros, a nuestro lado y ahora se había alejado a saber por cuanto tiempo.

Mi vida fue cambiando y los años fueron pasando sin volver a verlo, había salido con otros hombres pero ninguno llegó a enamorarme como lo había hecho él, solo Inuyasha era mi media naranja y él era feliz en otros brazos y eso me dolía, aunque por una parte me sentía feliz porque si la dejase por mí me sentiría como una cualquiera.

Miré a Sango y al novio de ella Miroku, se habían conocido hace tres años el mimo día de su cumpleaños y también el día que hubo esa pelea con Naraku, y en dónde el verdadero amor de mi vida había aparecido.

—¿Y esas caras?

Sus miradas eran extrañas.

—Kag amiga lo hemos visto, hemos visto a Inuyasha con Kikyo.

Me quedé sin habla hacía años que no lo veía por lo que decidí saludarlo aunque estuviese con ella, por lo que me despedí de ellos y caminé por la plaza, no quería ver tampoco como derrochaban su amor, ya que yo no tenía suerte en eso.

Pero ahí lo vi, solo me miró, lo saludé pero no me dirigió una palabra haciendo que mi corazón llorase ¿Tanto mal le he hecho yo? O es acaso ¿Su novia aun no le dejaba que me acercara a él?

Lo seguí con la miraba fijándome en sus anchas espaldas y en su buen porte masculino era tan perfecto, un dios griego, un hombre con él cual por las noches soñaba teniendo mis fantasías sexuales, en donde él me hacia el amor y siempre me gritaba que me amaba.

Pero solo sé que ese es un deseo que jamás se cumpliría.

Me acerqué a Sango y a Miroku que se encontraban besándose y ella acariciaba tiernamente su espalda, sentí un poco de celos ya que yo quería estar así con él, con mi Inuyasha.

Carraspee y me despedí de ellos no quería ser una carga por lo que decidí pasear sola, olvidar, intentar pensar que hacer con mi vida, mis amigas ya tenían pareja y yo estaba sola, sin nadie que me ame, sin que nadie me proteja.

Debo olvidar he intentar ser de nuevo feliz.

Miré al cielo y me lo propuse, propuse ser de nuevo feliz, aunque siempre tenía recuerdos calientes de Inuyasha o lo más dolorosos con la perdida de mi hijo, y sé que eso jamás lo podré olvidar.

Los días fueron pasando y decidí buscarme mi vida, un nuevo trabajo y también un nuevo amor que me hiciese olvidar al hombre que cautivo mi corazón. Entré en una cafetería que buscaban empleada y me presenté, entregué mi curriculum por lo que inmediatamente al día siguiente empecé, ya que necesitaban una camarera lo antes posible.

Comencé a trabajar con rapidez y los clientes eran maravillosos, pero todo cambió cuando precisamente entró uno que no espera volver a verlo.

—Buenos días Kagome.

Me sonrió y sentí como en cualquier momento mis piernas fallarían.

—Buenos días joven Inuyasha, desea una mesa —saludé con amabilidad olvidando nuestra gran amistad de hace años.

—¿Por qué me hablas así? Somos amigos ¿no?

—Los amigos suelen saludar joven y no olvidarse de que uno existe.

Pude ver en su mirada tristeza.

—Lo siento Kag, me traes un café a la mesa de enfrente, gracias.

Su voz me sonó triste y lo vi sentándose apoyando su mano en su barbilla mirando por la ventana del café, supuse que estaría esperando por su gran amor, que precisamente no era yo sino otra mujer.

Caminé hacia dentro de la barra y le preparé el café que me había pedido, no podía sacar la mirada de encima de él, parecía triste jugando con una servilleta como un niño pequeño, y esa tristeza hizo que yo me preocupase por él. Coloqué el café en una bandeja y me acerque a su mesa.

—Aquí tiene su café joven —lo dejé enfrente a él.

—Puedes dejar de tratarme así Kag, no sabes lo que molesta.

—Lo siento joven son normas del local y más usted y yo ya no tenemos una amistad.

Me giré sobre mis talones dándole las espaldas y me alejé de él, pero una mano me detuvo el paso.

—¡Como que no tenemos una amistad! Siempre fuiste muy especial para mí!

Lo miré con furia.

—¡Lo sería antes! Pero si lo fuese jamás dejarías de hablarme aunque estuvieses con tú novia.

—Kikyo me impedía acercarme a ti y si la dejaba sabía que sería capaz de golpearte y lo peor es que te perdería a ti.

—Eres un tonto, y sabes que te dijo olvídate de mí y de nuestra amistad y vete.

—No lo haré porque vine a por ti, solo por ti.

Elevó su voz haciendo que la gente quedase viéndonos y yo temiendo a ser despedida.

—¿Qué dices?

—Que soy libre, que Kikyo me dejó para irse con otro y yo vine a por ti porque eres a quien realmente amo, y grábalo bien en tú cabeza ¡Te amo Kagome Higurashi!

Quedé helada por unos segundos que estoy segura que para Inuyasha fueron horas, había terminado con Kikyo, ahora podía tenerlo a mi lado, pero no sabía qué hacer, tirarme a sus brazos o seguir parada en el mismo lugar sin mover solo un dedo, había sufrido mucho por él y ahora venía como si nada a decirme que me amaba, y que por fin no había nada que lo atara a él.

—Piensas que diciéndome así voy tirarme a tus brazos y decirte que también te amo.

—Escúchame lo siento, sé que sufriste Koga me lo dijo, siempre fueron los mejores amigos tú y él, como lo éramos tú y yo, y por tonterías te perdí, me di cuenta y tú eres perfecta no quiero a otra mujer, solo a ti, pude ser un tonto y sé que lo soy, que no soy perfecto, que esto que te estoy diciendo me está constando, por lo que te ruego que me des una oportunidad, no desaprovechemos lo que ambos sentimos.

Me quedé callada por unos segundos viendo como mi jefe asentía con la cabeza, y los mormullos de las mujeres que me decían que le diese una oportunidad ¿Pero que debía hacer? No quería que mi corazón sufriese más, y ese era mi temor ¿Qué pasaría si Kikyo volviese aparecer?

—No quiero sufrir más ¿Qué pasa si Kikyo regresa? Me dejarías por ella para después hacer añicos mi coraz…..

Jamás terminé de hablar ya que sentí sus labios sobre los míos, me sorprendí, pero en pocos segundos reaccioné, cerré mis ojos y pasé mis brazos por detrás de su cuello mientras él me aprisionaba a su cuerpo agarrándome por las caderas, abrí mi boca dejando que así nuestros sabores se mezclasen, su beso era suave, lento, y sus labios tenían un sabor a menta, pasó su lengua por cada parte de mi cavidad bucal, nuestras lenguas se juntaron haciendo una danza en donde bailaban juntas, era el mejor beso que me habían dado jamás y solo con ese beso mis deseos y fantasías de estar con él se hacían realidad.

Separó sus labios de los míos y pegó su frente contra la mía.

—Jamás te dejaría por Kikyo porque eres tú a quien amo.

Lo abracé con fuerza y lo volví a besar escuchando los aplausos de los clientes y de mi propio jefe al nuestro alrededor.

Después de ese suceso me dieron el día libre, estaba feliz por fin estaba a mi lado, ahora podía ser yo quien lo abrazase, quien durmiese con él, a quien le diría que la amaba mientras le hacía el amor, pero lo que más feliz me hacía era que por fin era mi novio como tanto lo deseaba.

Caminábamos por la arena de la playa con nuestras manos entrelazadas dejando que el olor del mar entrase por nuestras fosas nasales.

—Lo siento por hacerte sufrir —se paró enfrente a mí y me besó en los labios.

—Ahora ya no importa, lo importante es el presente y que ya estamos juntos —me puse de puntillas y lo besé dejando rodearme por sus reconfortantes brazos.

Me acarició tiernamente mis espaldas delineando toda mi figura, comenzó a bajar sus besos hacia la altura de mi cuello haciendo que mis piernas temblasen, y si no fuese porque él me agarraba lo más seguro que estaría sobre la arena, esos besos por cada poro de mi piel me estaban encendiendo y si quería jugar yo también lo haría, comencé a jugar con mis manos por su pecho acariciándolo sensualmente, besé su cuello y me puse de puntillas mordiéndole así el lóbulo de su oreja, sintiéndome feliz por escuchar un gemido de él y como me aprisionaba más contra él.

—Me estás calentando cariño y después no podré parar.

—Es lo que quiero —sonreí pícaramente y lo beso con rapidez, con pasión como si quisiese saciar mis necesidades en estos mismos momentos.

Él hizo caso a mis suplicas y comenzó a bajar sus manos hacia mi pechos, agarró uno y lo otro lo mordisqueó por encima de la tela haciendo que diese un fuerte gemido, deseaba que me sacase la ropa y me hiciese suya.

Bajé hasta la cinturilla de su pantalón y lo escuché reírse.

—No seas impaciente cariño, debemos escondernos detrás de una piedra o algo, no quiero que nadie más vea a mi hermosa novia.

Me volvió a besar y me llevó hacia una roca grande y en donde entraba un poco de agua del mar, nos ocultamos ahí enfrente al océano

Me acostó y comenzó a sacar mi ropa, besó mis pechos y sacó el brassier con rapidez para después masajearlos y morder mis pezones, como si quisiese devorarlos.

Gemí de placer clavando mis uñas en la arena mojaba.

Fue besando mi estómago hasta llegar a mi tanga, y la sacó poniéndola al lado de la otra ropa, y me introdujo dos dedos sin separar sus labios de los míos, comenzó a estimularme para estar preparada para él, para que mi cuerpo estuviese preparado, bajé mi mano y le saqué su gran erección y comencé a moverlo de arriba hacia abajó, acaricie su carne, deseando que estuviese dentro de mí, deseaba saber cómo sentiría su gran tamaño en mi cuerpo, en cómo sería hacer el amor con él.

Bajó sus besos por mis pechos y llegó hasta la culmine de mi placer, me abrió de piernas y de una sola estocada se introdujo en mí, volví a clavar mis uñas en la arena al sentirlo dentro de mí.

Oh dios que bien se sentía. Era mucho mejor que en mis sueños.

Sus movimientos eran lentos hasta que poco a poco comenzamos a movernos con más rapidez, besó mis labios, el lóbulo de mi oreja haciendo que volviese a gemir con más fuerza, y me repitió entre estocadas lo mucho que me quería y que ahora nadie nos separaría.

Nuestros cuerpos estaban sudorosos, mi piel brillaba con la suya y mis manos estaban en su espalda acariciándola sensualmente, quería más y más placer con él.

Volvió hacia mis pechos como si se tratase de un juguete y comenzó a juguetear con su lengua, haciendo que mis pezones se pudiesen más erectos a su contacto si pudiese ser posible.

Inuyasha me mataba y no sabía lo que estaba provocando en mí.

Los movimientos cada vez eran más rápidos y sentía como era llevada hacia el cielo hacia un mundo que solo él me estaba enseñando, este era el mejor placer de mí vida y solo él con sus palabras y su amor me lo estaba diciendo.

En pocos segundos el orgasmo llegó a mí y sentí como el explotaba dentro de mi interior sintiendo algo caliente recorriendo todo mi ser.

Se apoyó en mi pecho y pude escuchar su respiración agitada tanto como lo estaba la mía. Lo besé y le sequé con mi mano el sudor de su frente.

Este fue el mejor día de mi vida en donde me entregué al hombre al que amo y que jamás me arrepentiré de hacerlo.

Después de hacer el amor los días, las semanas y los meses fueron pasando, era feliz con él, nuestro amor se respiraba en el aire y mi deseo se había cumplido; estar siempre a su lado.

Me encontraba en la cama del hospital con nuestro primer hijo en brazos, el cual fue fruto de la primera vez que nos entregamos en esa playa, ahora seriamos los tres felices, seríamos una familia feliz, que se amaba y que siempre estarían unidos.

Porque por fin había cumplido mi deseo realidad estar a su lado y formar una hermosa familia junto a él.

***Fin***

**Hola mis queridos lectores agradezco mucho a los que llegaron hasta aquí, me gustaría saber lo que les pareció.**

**Dejen un comentario por favor para saber que les pareció.**

**Es mi primer lemmon en primera persona ¿Qué tal me quedó?**

**Espero les haya gustado.**

**Besos y abrazos.**


End file.
